Boredom
by princessbarb21
Summary: Kura Is bored, Marik is playing a game on his computer. what will happen after Marik's character gets slammed into by a door? a Thiefshipping one shot story based off the Abridged Yugioh series. This is my first Theifshipping fic. Credit goes to those who own the Abridged series and Characters. I only own the story thats it. Rated M for language and sexual themes R


**_This is a Thiefshipping story based off the Abridged Yugioh series. This is my first Theifshipping fic. Credit goes to those who own the Abridged series and Characters. I only own the story that's it. Rated M for language and sexual themes_**

Kura sighed as he sat down on the couch out of boredom while his flat mate Marik played his favorite game on the computer.

Suddenly Marik cursed loudly as his character walked into a Door that decided to slam shut on him.

"GAH Friggin door friggin slammed on me"

Just then Kura had an idea, he would tease the Egyptian blonde to see how he would react "I would like you to slam me very hard Marik" he grinned so it would be more convincing.

"Bakura shut the frigg up I'm trying to concentrate wait WHAT" The blonde turned from his game to look at the silver/White haired male.

Oh, nothing Marik I just said I would like you to SLAM me very hard"

The look on Marik's face said it all it was priceless.

"You – You are teasing me right? You don't really mean it do you" Marik Stuttered liking the thought of slamming kura into the couch.

Smirking at his victory, he raised a brow. "Oh no Marik I am VERY serious"

"Come on Marik I know you want to"kura teased wanting to break Mariks control over himself.

The blonde swallowed before forcing himself to look away a red tinge spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm not friggin Gay Kura "

"Marik you are as straight as a bloody spoon come on admit it and come slam me"

Marik being a very stubborn blonde didn't want to admit it. He always found himself staring at Kura's ass when he wasn't looking. He also secretly jerked off to theifshipping yaoi when kura was out.

Never was Marik going to admit he was gay, he had his pride.

"I AM NOT FRIGIN GAY!" "Even if I was I would not admit to it I have my pride too Kura" he huffed going back to his game. Unknowing to the blond Egyptian he had Just admitted it

"Marik you just did" Kura smirked getting up from the couch and moved over to Marik to whisper in his ear. "You know you like it Marik" he then slid his hand up and down the blonde's leg to his thigh.

Marik shivered slightly but tried his best to ignore the other male's ministrations, as much as they did turn him on. He waited a little while before glaring at the white haired male.

"Kura stop that I'm not figgin gay "

"Oh really then why are you getting hard Marik" to prove his point he groped Marik's crotch.

Turning a deeper shade or red, Marik suppressed a groan trying but failing to glare at Kura again.

"Anyone would when you are doing that to them "he defended still not willing to give in. "You May Be Gay But that does not make me gay"

"Actually I'm Bi I like both, but you my dear friend you are gay"

Defiantly Marik just pushed Kura away from him and went back to consentrating on his game.

He hopes Kura would stop now, he was getting very close to giving in.

Unfortunately Kura was not one to give up either. He Repeated his actions, while he nipped, kissed and sucked on the sensitive spot of Mariks neck. The blonde Egyptian tried to ignore the sensations and managed to until Kura started rubbing his hand over his crotch. He then failed to bite back a moan.

Mmm Kura purred, "you see Marik there is no denying it now." He continued to prove his point, earning another moan out of Marik.

"Frigg you Kura I'm not Gay" Marik denied still not want to admit being gay but very much wanting to jump the white haired male.

"Alright then since you aren't gay I'll stop a go back to my spot on the couch" Kura then shifted to move but Marik grabbed his arm. "You friggin tease you can't get me all wound up then friggin Stop " he blushed

Kura smirked at this knowing he had won. "oh so you don't want me to stop then?" he asked moving to get between Marik's legs and looking up at him.

Marik couldn't refuse any more he admitted with a even deeper blush "no don –don't stop"

Deciding that was as close as he was going to get , he undid Mariks pants and pulled his member out taking it in his mouth. Kura sucked and bobbed roughly wanting to hear Marik moan ,groan and cry for more.

"Ngh Ahhhh Kura not so ahhh rough your going to oh frigg Kura!" the blonde male grabbed handfuls of Kuras hair yanking roughly as he bucked into Kuras mouth. This only served to cause Kura to purr driving Marik crazy with arousal. At that point Marik lost control . He yanked kuras head back and shoved him on his back which Kura enjoyed immensely. Marik then proceeded to remove Kuras pants and boxers in which Kura didn't stop him he was loving this, he enjoyed this feisty side of Marik. Kuras was soon brought out of his lust filled fantasy before it could start when Marik slammed into Kura. Marik Angled his hips and slamming into him until he found Kura's sweet spot . "AHGH!" Kura cried out in pain and pleasure. it was then that kura also found that Marik had completely removed their shirts as well. "That's what you friggin get for teasing me Kura" Marik continued to slam Kura into the floor his own groans, moans and cries of pleasure escaping his lips . "Shut up Marik and just keep going" Kura then yanked Marik into a kiss where they fought for dominance . It was a tied battle since they both were dominant people.

Marik, feeling his release nearing slammed into Kura harder, causing louder groans , moans and cries to escape them.

It wasn't long before Kura pulled back from the kiss and cried out his release "AH FUCK MARIK" He then exploded his cum all over their chests. Feeling Kura tighten around him was what drove Marik spiraling over the edge with a loud cry, filling kura to the brim.

Panting and sweating he rolled of kura to relax in the aftermath.

It was then that kura decided to brake the silence."Well, still think you're not Gay Marik" said boy turned and glared at Kura " How many friggin times do I have to say it I AM NOT FRIGGIN GAY"

Smirking Kura knew that Marik would continue to deny the truth no matter how many times he tried to prove it. Kura decided that he would just accept what was close enough to a admittance as he was going to get. after all having sex with him was the truth in it's self . At least he was no longer bored.


End file.
